


Baby on Board!

by tonks77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Age Regression/De-Aging, Attempt at Humor, Baby, Baby Dean, Babysitting, Big Brother Sam, Bobby - Freeform, Brotherly Love, Caretaking, De-Aged Dean Winchester, Dean - Freeform, Dean Hates Witches, Fluff, Gen, Impala, Light Angst, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Sam - Freeform, Sick Dean, Sick Dean Winchester, Some Humor, Supernatural - Freeform, Winchester - Freeform, Witches, curse, singer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonks77/pseuds/tonks77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While fighting a witch coven at Lake Erie, Dean gets hit with a de-aging curse. Sam struggles when the roles are reversed, and Dean is conscious of everything happening, but stuck with the body and emotions of an infant.  Each Chapter Alternates POV between Sam & Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Coven (Sam)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first ever fic I've put online, so take it easy on me! However, I'd love everyone's feedback on this. I beta'd it myself so any mistakes or typos are of my fault. I apologize if the intro is a bit dry, I can't say I'm entirely happy with it (I've always struggled with intros) I promise you this story will definitely be filled with fluff and feels! I'm really excited to be apart of this site and read everyone's stories :)  
> Thanks in advance :)  
> PS. This story was somewhat inspired by "Oh, Baby!" By SLunne. However, it is not a spin-off or continuation; the only (intentional) similarities being the basis of a de-age curse. Hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> Update: I know it's been FOREVER since I've updated this, and I apologize. I'm back to writing though and will hopefully finish this soon!

 

 

                It all started when Dean and I were up in an old fishing shack by Lake Erie, taking down a witch coven. There were a total of four witches who had been wreaking havoc in the town, and we had finally closed in on them. When we got there, two of them, Accalia and Serena, ran upstairs and Dean went to handle them while I took on the other two, Agatha and Larentia. It wasn’t an easy feat alone, but I managed to shoot both of them and I quickly ran upstairs to help Dean. I held my gun up and ready as I ran into the old bedroom at the end of the hallway. As I opened the door, I found both the women dead on the floor, and across the room, Dean was leaned up against the wall unconscious. I bent over next to him and softly shook him. “Hey, Dean. Dean.” I called. He weakly opened his eyes and scanned the room.

                “Are you okay?” I asked worried.

                He took a deep, shaky breath. “Yeah… yeah, I’m alright. I’m just really weak.” He barely whispered.

                “What happened?” I questioned more urgently.

                “I don’t know, Sammy. Right before I shot that Serena chick, she hit me with some weird beam of light after this spell she was chanting.” Dean answered, confused.

                “Do I need to take you to the hospital?” I asked concerned.

                “No,” He demanded immediately, “Just help me up and I’ll sleep it off at the motel.”

                I put his arm around my neck and lifted him up. I supported him as we walked down the creaky hallway, but the further we got the more and more he leaned on me. By the time we reached the Impala, I was practically carrying him. He even let me drive without complaint, which should have been one of my first sign that something was seriously wrong. He slept almost the whole two hours back to the motel, but towards the last 20 minutes, he started getting some pretty bad pains in his head and stomach. I debated taking him to the hospital, but I wasn’t sure there was much they could do for a witch spell. I decided that if he didn’t get better within the next few hours, I would call Bobby for help. Not five minutes after we got to our room, Dean jumped out of his bed and ran clumsily to the bathroom, slamming the door. I could hear him in there praising the porcelain god and I cringed in empathy. He emerged about ten minutes later, clutching his stomach like he’d been shot.

                “You don’t look so good, man. Are you sure I shouldn’t take you to the hospital?” I inquired with worry.

                “No. No hospital. Just let me sleep it off and I’ll be fine.” He responded, his voice frail. He went over to our medical bag and dug out the big pink bottle of Pepto-Bismol.

                “I can’t tell you how exhausted I am.” Dean remarked as he took a big gulp straight out of the bottle.

                “Hopefully tomorrow morning you’ll be feeling better.” I told him as he stripped down to his boxers and collapsed on the bed, curled up with his leather jacket. Within the next few minutes he was snoring.

 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

I awoke to the sound of a baby screaming. I sighed and rolled over, still half asleep. Wait, why was a baby crying? The only people in the motel room were Dean and I… I immediately woke up and jumped out of bed, scanning the room. The light from the window was enough for me to see the small infant squirming in the empty bed adjacent to mine. I hurried and flipped on the light switch and ran over to the baby practically buried in a leather jacket and boxers. I quickly grabbed one of Dean’s t-shirts and swaddled what had to be a baby less than a year old. I picked him up and held him against my chest whispering, “It’s alright. You’re okay, little guy.” I knew it was Dean. It had to be Dean. But how did this happen? I thought back. It had to have been something the witch did last night. This explained why he was so tired and sick. But if we killed the entire coven, shouldn’t the magic be gone by now? After several minutes, Dean’s crying let up quite a bit, although he was still letting out the occasional sob. I grabbed the phone off of the night stand and dialed Bobby’s number. “You’re alright, Dean. I’m gonna get you back to normal in no time.” I soothed while the phone rang.

                “Hello?” I heard Bobby say.

                “Um, Bobby?” I replied, not entirely sure how to bring this up.

                “Yeah, Sam?” He asked.

                “I’m in a bit of a predicament.” I stammered.

                “Well, spit it out boy.” He said impatiently. Dean cried out again and tried to wiggle out of my arms. “And what is all the commotion?” He added, concern now showing in his voice.

                Well, about that… It’s Dean… The coven turned him into a baby.” I confessed.


	2. The Morning After (Dean)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty pleased with how the POV shift turned out in this chapter :)

I woke up slowly. I had a very restful night and could tell I was going to be feeling much better today. After I took a shower and we got everything packed up, Sam and I could hit the road again and be ready for our next job. I opened my eyes and stretched the best I could. Although I felt much better than I did last night, something felt… off. I couldn’t quiet put my finger on it. I shrugged off the feeling for the time being and tried to sit up. Only I couldn’t sit up. It was almost like my muscles were too weak. I tried to reach for the covers, but I couldn’t get ahold of them. I then began to kick at them but nothing was working! I started to panic and my heart started to race.

                “Sam!” I tried to yell, but the noise that came out of my mouth sounded more like a cat being hit by a bus.

                “Sammy!” I tried again, but it still sounded shrill.

                I was panicking even worse now. What did that witch do to me? My emotions hit me like a sack of bricks. I felt truly scared and suddenly I was overcome with sobs. I jolted in shock. Why was I sobbing? Since when did Dean Winchester cry? Tears were flooding down my face and I was humiliated. My arms flailed without my consent and horrible noises escaped my mouth. _Pull yourself together, Winchester!_ All of a sudden the ceiling light came on and I heard footsteps pound towards me. Sam looked down at me with a look of pure terror in his eyes. _Oh, no! Something horrible must’ve happened to me! My legs were probably gone or worse!_

                “Sammy, what’s happened to me?” I try to shout, but it only comes out as a strangled moan. Sam rushes away and returns with my AC/DC t-shirt.

                “It’s alright. You’re okay, little guy.” Sam said in a nervous tone as he grabbed me and wrapped the shirt around me.

                “Sam, what the heck are you doing? And who are you calling ‘little guy’?” I tried to say, but it just sounded like a bunch of jumble. I felt my tongue around _in_ my mouth. _Holy crap! What happened to my teeth? They’re ALL gone!_ I let out a cry. Something was _seriously_ wrong with me. I’m freaking out, and can Sam be acting any more mysteriously weird right now?!

                And I spoke to soon. Before I even knew what was happening, Sam wrapped his hands around my body and lifted me into his arms. I fought awkwardly against him. _What on Earth was he doing?_ I was starting to sense something was seriously wrong with both of us. _Come on, Dean!_ I thought. _Just stop crying like a little girl and figure this out!_

                Sam balanced me (somehow) in one arm while he reached and grabbed the phone with the other. “You’re alright, Dean. I’m gonna get you back to normal in no time.” Sam cooed, like he was talking to some child.

                I shot him a crazed look. So, I was right. Something was horribly wrong. But, as to why Sam doesn’t feel he should tell me like a sane adult--

                “Um, Bobby?” I heard Sam say. “I’m in a bit of a predicament.” _Come on and spit it out already, man!_

“Well, about that… It’s Dean… The coven turned him into a baby.”


	3. The Great Shopping Trip (Sam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys all so much for reading! :) I hope to have chapters 4 & 5 up soon! :)

“What happened to Dean?!” Bobby asked in utter disbelief.

                “Last night after we killed the witches, Dean was acting really strange… He was sick and exhausted. When I woke up this morning, he was a _baby._ I mean, I don’t have the slightest _clue_ how to take care of a baby, Bobby! Is there some sort of reversal spell, or… or like a ritual we can do to fix this?” I pleaded, awkwardly rocking Dean back and forth, who had a deer in the headlights look.

                “The things you boys get into…” He muttered, then sighed, “I’ll do some research and let you know. For now, just take care of your brother. I practically raised you boys, so don’t hesitate to call if you need anything.” He replied, with as much enthusiasm he could muster.

                “How will I know if he needs something?” I practically begged for answers.

                “Oh trust me, you’ll know.” Bobby chuckled before hanging up. I let out a desperate groan and looked down at Dean, contemplating what to do. I knew I was going to have to go to the store and get some basic essentials, but we were several miles out of town and I was without a car seat. So, I improvised. All while balancing Dean in one arm, I grabbed a cardboard box from underneath the sink and a blanket and rigged it to the front seat of the Impala. It was close to the driver’s seat where I could keep my arm around Dean while driving, but yet he would have somewhere to lay. I gave it a few tugs and deemed it safe enough for a ten minute journey.

                Once we got to the supermarket, I got a cart and immediately went to the baby department. First thing I got was a car seat for the back of the Impala. It was a little pricey, but I definitely needed it, especially if we drove out to Bobby’s. Next stop was hygiene, which was a struggle. Not only is picking out diapers for your 29 year old brother just plain awkward, it’s probably harder than the SAT. You have to know what brand, what size, what type… and there’s all these little ‘extras’ too. Like diaper cream (please do not let me have rub cream all over Dean’s butt), baby powder, body wash, lotion (babies must get extremely dry because there is a lot of lotion here)… As soon as that got handled, I headed over and got some bottles, baby formula, a binky, and several jars of assorted baby foods.

                Finally, after an hour and a half, I got everything we could possibly need. All that was left was clothes. It was a good thing too, because Dean’s little eyes were starting to droop. I looked through the rack of clothes his size and got several plain onesies, pants, and socks. Although it was nearing the end of March, it was still pretty chilly in these parts, so I got him a camo coat that said, “Hunting for Hugs”. I also got him a shirt that said, “Handsome like my Brother”. I laughed to myself. If Dean could talk I’m sure he’d be saying some R-rated words right about now…

                We passed through a toy aisle on our way up to the checkout, and I stopped to see if there was anything Dean might enjoy. I could tell something was on his mind, he was cooing and shyly reaching out of the baby seat towards something. I immediately saw what he wanted. On the shelf beside my head was a small brown plush puppy dog. I grabbed it and offered it to his little hands. He held it close to his chest and hugged it, a smile spreading on his face.

                “Do you like the puppy dog, Dean?” I asked in my baby voice. He just smiled nervously and held it closer, almost like he was afraid I was going to take it away.

                “You can have him, little guy.” I promised. He couldn’t be smiling much bigger. I would _never_ tell this to him, but he was such a sweet little baby, so innocent. Dean had been through so much in his life, more pain and grief than anyone should ever go through. I looked down at him in the cart, his eyes barely open. That’s when I decided that I was going to make sure that Dean had the best short-term second childhood he could ever hope for.


	4. The Great Shopping Trip (Dean)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The next chapter! I hope you all enjoy!! I'd love everyone's feedback :) thanks for reading!

“Well, about that… It’s Dean… The coven turned him into a baby.” I gulped hard. _You have got to be kidding me._ I exchanged a look with Sam, both of us equally as dumbfounded. I tried to remain calm. I felt confident that Bobby would find a solution to this. I couldn’t see much from the way I was lying in Sam’s arms, but he carried me several places before I ended up in the front seat of the impala, lying in a cardboard box. This was absolutely humiliating. The impala isn’t some minivan to haul around children! I almost wished Sam would’ve left me back at the motel.

                Once the car came to a stop, Sam placed me in a shopping cart, and I could see around a lot better now. We immediately went to the car seat section. I choked on a sob when I realized he was going to put a Mickey Mouse car seat in the back of my baby. He then dragged me all over the store, and I’m not gonna lie, I was getting kind of cranky. Not only did he buy me stupid outfits and stupid baby food. Sammy bought his 29 year old brother diapers. _Yeah, right. I’ll let my bladder explode before I give in to that nonsense._ I guarantee you both Sam and Bobby will never let this go. They are having way too much fun with this.

                I let out a long whiny sigh. “We’re almost done, buddy. I promise.” Sam eased. I looked around in boredom. That’s when I spotted him. The little jerk. Sitting right there next to Sammy’s head. He just looked so soft and lovable. I tried to distract my mind, focusing on absolutely _anything_ else. But I found myself _yearning_ for it. This is way more terrifying than any horrible monster I’ve ever faced. I timidly reached out to the stupid fluffy mutt. Sammy caught my eye and followed my gaze. He gave me an understanding look and handed it to me. A feeling of warmth spread over me and I found myself smiling as I held the soft fur against my face.

                “Do you like the puppy dog, Dean?” Sam asked. I hugged it tighter and smiled. _I love it, Sammy._

                “You can have him, little guy.” I smiled gratuitously. _Maybe this will help bring Sammy and me closer…_


	5. Getting Adjusted (Sam)

Getting everything situated in the Impala was very hectic. Putting the clothes and diaper on Dean was horrible. He was fussy and squirmy, fighting as hard as he could against me. The fussiness soon turned into screaming and sobbing. The car seat was even worse. Getting it attached to the backseat was one thing but trying to strap Dean in…. I felt horrible upsetting him so much. I was nearly in tears myself and literally offered him anything to calm down. He was crying so hard he could hardly catch his breath. Once I finally got him situated, I handed him his puppy and he hugged it aggressively. Suddenly I remembered something. I can’t believe I didn’t think of this to begin with. I dug though the grocery bag, found the pacifier, and stuck it in his mouth. He immediately calmed down. _This thing works miracles,_ I thought as I ran up to the driver’s seat and took off.

                Once we got back to the hotel I had no trouble getting Dean, who was asleep, out of the seat and into our room. I carefully laid him in the middle of his bed and piled pillows around him as a barrier. I plopped down on my bed with my laptop and began my research on de-aging curses. Two hours later and I had absolutely no results, but did managed to catch an hour or so of rest. I knew that Bobby would have something, so I decided we would make the drive ASAP. If we left soon we could make it before the night was up, but I could hear Dean stirring and knew he’d be hungry first.

                I got a bottle of formula ready and a jar of “Banana Peach Avocado” puree and was in the middle of searching for a plastic spoon when I heard Dean cry out. My heart dropped with worry as I ran over to him. I was relieved to see that he hadn’t somehow managed to fall out of bed. I picked him up and rubbed his back, “What’s a matter, little man?” That’s when I noticed the soggy dampness in my hands. “You need a diaper change, buddy?” I asked soothingly. I rummaged through the grocery sack until I found the diapers and wipes and carried them back to the bed. I swiftly changed him and threw away the evidence. I knew if there was any part of Dean’s mentality in there, he would be extremely embarrassed right now. But I guess that would make two of us.

                Dean took the bottle pretty easily, but the puree was harder to feed him. He fought me through it and kept spitting it back out. Once I finally got the majority of the grayish colored substance in him, he spit it all back up and proceeded to cry. I didn’t know what to do, so I called Bobby.

                “Hello?” He rumbled, sounding exhausted.

                “Bobby? Good, you’re home. I don’t know what to do. I fed Dean but then he spit it back up and now he’s crying.” I explained frantically.

                “Calm down, ya idjit. Whatever you fed him probably just upset his stomach.” He replied.

                “It was ‘Banana Peach Avocado’.” I said.

                “Well, with that combination I’m sure it’s enough to upset anyone’s stomach. Did you burp him?” He asked.

                “What? No.” I responded.

                “Well, try that. If that doesn’t work you’ll need to go pick something up at the store. Are you boys coming over? I haven’t found a whole lot about de-aging spells specifically, however, I did find several cases of a witch from the 15th century who gave out temporary curses meant to mock the person who made them mad. All of the cases that were recorded cleared up after 4 days. Given the strange happenings that have occurred with this case, you were probably dealing with the witch herself. ” Bobby informed as I simultaneously burped Dean, which seemed to ease his discomfort.

                “So, you think after four days everything will be back to normal?” I asked skeptically.

                “Did you kill the witch that cursed him?” He asked.

                “Yeah.”

                “Then I’m sure everything will be fine. You can bring him over hear if you want. I did help raise you boys after all; I still have a few tricks up my sleeves.” He chuckled.

                “Hopefully.” I sighed with relief, “I’ll load up Dean now and head in that direction. I’m hoping to make it before dawn.”

                Bobby laughed unexpectedly, “Good luck with that. You are way over your head, boy. Drive safe now, don’t forget you got a baby on board.”


	6. The Incident (Dean)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty happy with how this chapter turned out, so I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks for reading!
> 
> *I have been extremely busy lately, therefore, I apologize for not updating recently. However, i should be able to update it fairly soon. Thanks everyone for still sticking with me and the story! :)

Being a baby is harder than I could have imagined. I’m so tired but I can’t get comfortable enough to sleep. I’m starving but I don’t have any food. Sam bent my limbs in annoying and uncomfortable ways to get me in this straightjacket they call a onesie. But worst of all my gums are incredibly sore and itchy, but there’s no way to relieve it. I could tell Sam was starting to get flustered, and that irritated me even more. He should be grateful that he’s not the one that got cursed. If I want to throw a fit and scream and cry I should have the right to. Once he got the car seat straps secure around me he handed me my puppy and I snatched it out of his gigantic hands. He reached over and pulled something from a grocery bag and then quickly shoved what looked like a pacifier in my mouth. At first I was offended, but then I chewed on it for a few moments and it eased some of my pain. I closed my eyes in relief and immediately fell asleep.

                *                                              *                                              *                                              *

                I woke up to my stomach loudly growling. I tried to ignore it and go back to sleep but something felt off. I could tell I was laying on the bed at the motel room but something just felt different… I rolled around what little I could and noticed that I was lying in a soggy mess. Why was I all wet? When I finally put two and two together I literally propelled the pacifier out of my mouth with a scream of shock. I felt betrayed by my body. I could feel my face flush with humiliation and I felt a single tear roll down my cheek. Sam immediately appeared out of nowhere and lifted me into his arms.

                “What’s a matter, little man?” He asked, his hand slowly making its way down my back. I closed my eyes and hoped I would just disappear. I heard a small ‘oh’ escape his mouth as he realized what was up.

                “You need a diaper change, buddy?” He whispered.

                He grabbed the supplies and laid me down on the soft bedding. He took a shaky breath and started awkwardly unbuttoning me. In that millisecond I wove up a tapestry of obscenities in my mind and looked away. I couldn’t stand to see anything that was about to happen. So the best thing to do was to pretend it never happened at all. I’m not going to lie though, I felt a thousand times better after being cleaned up. Next, Sam picked me up laid up against the headboard, cradling me in one arm and a bottle in another. He held the end of the bottle towards me and I hesitantly opened my mouth. At first I struggled to get the sweet cream flowing in my mouth, but after a few tries I had a rhythm down. I was very surprised at how delicious the formula tasted to me, especially given how terrible it smelled. But I figured for a baby’s taste buds, this stuff was the crème de la crème. I was so cozy laying in Sam’s warm embrace, my fingers fiddling with my puppy’s ears, that I could have gone right to sleep again. I was very disappointed when I reached the bottom on the bottle, but my hopes were soon lifted once more when I saw Sammy reach for a jar and a spoon. I happily opened my mouth, welcoming whatever delicacy this could be. I was very disappointed. I spit the spoonful of sourness out with such force it hit Sam square on the face. I laughed so hard it hurt. He wiped it off with the back of his hand. “You are so hilarious, Dean.” He said sarcastically, hiding a smile. He gave me another spoonful. I spit it out again.

                “Since when don’t you like food?” He asked disbelief.

                _Since it tasted like rotten peaches and leftover Mexican food._

He forced another spoonful in my mouth and I accidently swallowed it, gagging a little. He quickly fed me spoonful after spoonful until the jar was empty. Sam smiled, he looked very proud of his success. I hated to burst his bubble, but I could tell that something about that weird substance didn’t really agree with me… And seconds later it _all_ made a reappearance. All over Sam and me. I instantly felt bizarre. I started having sharp pains and pressure in my stomach. The pain brought me to tears and I started crying yet again. Sam picked up the phone and dialed what sounded like Bobby’s number. I shuddered as another painful wave hit. I started panicking, oblivious to Sam’s conversation with Bobby. _It’s probably my appendix. Or my spleen. It’s going to rupture. It’s probably already ruptured. I only have a matter of minutes left in my entire life. I’m going to die as a baby and never get to eat another cheeseburger again in my—_ my panic attack was interrupted by an eruption of gas that came from my mouth as soon as Sam gently patted my back. My pain decreased immensely. The more he pounded on my back, the more I burped, and the better I felt. I tuned back in on what Sam was saying just in time to hear, “I’ll load up Dean now and head in that direction. I’m hoping to make it before dawn.”

                Things were looking up. Neither my appendix nor my spleen exploded, my hunger was satisfied, and Bobby would surely have a plan to get me back to normal. I looked up at Sammy and smiled.


End file.
